Yugioh Anthogoly
by Jessica Morgan
Summary: what happens when you use Polymerization and oldies but goodies. Note "Devil went down to Domino" works better with the GH3 version of "Devil went down to Georgia"
1. Let's Duel tonight

Let's Duel 

By Jessica Morgan

(sung to Let's Groove by Trips & Tricks vs Wisdome)

Heart of the cards, hear the beat

Heart of the cards, hear the beat

Heart, of the cards, Heart, of the cards

Heart of the cards, heart , of, the, cards...

Let's Duel tonight

Use the points of life

Yami play it right

We're gonna duel tonight

Let's duel tonight

Heart of the cards is life

Yami say it right

We're gonna duel tonight

Oh-Yeah..

Let this duel... alright... whoo-oh

Let this duel... stand up... (up, up, up..)

In this duel, Monsters you choose.

It's alright, alright, alright... whoo-oh

Let this duel, get in the groove

Stand up, alright, alright Oh-yeah


	2. Devil went down to domino

The devil went down to Domino  
He was lookin' for a soul to steal  
He was in a bind  
'Cause he was way behind  
And he was willin' to make a deal

When he came upon this young man  
using a Dueling deck and playin' it hot  
And the devil jumped  
Up on a hickory stump  
And said boy let me tell you what

I guess you didn't know it  
but I'm a Master Duelist too  
And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you

Now you have a pretty good Dueling deck, boy  
But give the devil his due  
I'll bet a disk of gold  
Against your soul  
'Cause I think I'm better than you

The boy said my name's Yami  
And it won't be a sin (A/N: Yami's ancient Egyptian and believes in his gods)  
But I'll take your bet  
And you're gonna regret  
'Cause I'm the best there's ever been

Yami shuffle up your deck and play your monsters hard  
Cause hell's broke loose in Domino and the devil deals the cards  
And if you win you get this shiny Duel-disk made of gold  
But if you lose the devil gets your soul.

The devil drew his first 5 cards  
And he said I'll start this show  
And fire flew from his fingertips  
As his Monsters they did grow

Then he put some cards face down  
And they made a _sic_ evil hiss  
And a band of demons joined in  
And it sounded something like this

_Instrumental_

When the devil finished  
Yami said well you're pretty good old son  
Just stand back, 'cause its my turn now.  
And let me show you how it's done

He played Dark Magician  
& Celtic Guardian  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Monsters on the field taking out foes  
Mystical Elf won't fight  
No child, no

_Instrumental_

The devil bowed his head  
Because he knew that he'd been beat  
And he laid that golden Duel-disk  
On the ground at Yami's feet

Yami said, Devil just come on back  
If you ever wanna try again  
I done told you once your mind I'll crush  
I'm the best there's ever been

And he summoned Dark Magician  
Celtic Guardian  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Monsters on the field taking out foes  
Mystical Elf won't fight  
No child, no

_Instrumental to end_


	3. Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami sung by Yugi

Yami

----

_parody of "Lola" by the Kinks_

_parody of "Yoda" by "Weird Al" Yankovic_

_Lyrics by Jessica Morgan_

Sung by Yugi Mutou

* * *

I met him from a puzzle made out of gold

That comes from the Pharaonic times of Ancient Egypt

E-G-Y-P-T, Egypt

I saw the clearer guy sitting there in my mind

I asked him his name, and in a deep noble voice he said, "Yami"

Y-A-M-I, Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

Well, I've been around, but I ain't never seen

A guy who looks like my twin, but he's a Pharaoh you see

Oh, my Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

Well, I'm not dumb, but I can't understand

How he can put villans in illusions with a flick his hand

Oh, my Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

(Instrumental)

Well, I left home just a week before

And I've never ever been a Duelist before

But my Jii-chan, he set me straight, thus far

He said, "Be one with Yami and he'll show you the cards!"

Well I'm not the kind that would argue with him

So it looks like I'm gonna start all over again

With my Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

(Instrumental)

So I used the Cards

I picked up a box

Dark Ma-gi-cian Rocks!

While I stood on my head

Well, I won't forget what Yami said

He said, "Aibou, stay away from the darker side,

And if you do not know the way, let your heart be your guide."

Oh, my Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

"I know Seto Kaiba's really got you annoyed,

But remember if you kill him then we'll all be destroyed."

Oh, my Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

Well, I heard my friends really got in a mess

So I'm gonna have to take Yami, I guess

But I know that I'll be coming back some day

I'll be playing this game till I'm old and gray

The long-term contract that I had to sign

Says I'll be the King of Games till the end of time

With my Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami

Ya Ya Ya Ya Yami


	4. Egyptian Angel

Egyptian Angel

Sung to the tune of "Pizza Angel" by Veggie tales.

_JZ: Speaking_: Got the urge to duel

That fateful night

Around 9:00.

So I called the King of Games

To come play with me,

But I had the feeling,

Something wasn't right,

Cause I waited for hours.

No Yami.

_Singing:_ I made so sure that my deck was great,

How would I know that he'd be late?

It's taking so long, where could he be?

Probably switching with his hi-ka-ri.

Egyptian Angel, please come to me

Voice so deep, and hair so spiky.

Egyptian Angel, I'm on my knees.

You're my #1 Anime Bishi.

Did he get lost?

Did he just forget?

Should I have just stayed on the Internet?

Ready to duel him, but I'm not so sure,

I think our sodas' room temperature.

Egyptian Angel, please come to me

Voice so deep, and hair so spiky.

Egyptian Angel, I'm on my knees,

And don't forget your Dark Magician, Please?

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

I was concerned for my hot bishi,

The Pharaoh's voice is heaven for me.

Can't stop thinking it would make me smile

To play against his 'Kokua' style.

Going crazy, while I paced the floor.

My heart skipped, when I heard the door.

Instrumental 

JZ: Speaking: I opened the door in expectation,

But it was the saddest sight I ever saw.

I was still hoping it was the Pharaoh, Yami, but the guy

Was Yugi.

Yugi: Speaking: The Pharaoh and I dueled each other,

In the Ceremonial Duel.

To see if he would stay or go.

He lost and is in the Afterlife now.

I'm sorry about that.

But _we_ could duel, if that means anything.

JZ: Singing: Egyptian Angel, please come to me

Voice so deep, and hair so spiky.

Egyptian Angel, I'm on my knees.

You'll live forever in my memories.

Egyptian Angel, please come to me

Voice so deep, and hair so spiky.

Egyptian Angel, I'm on my knees,

I will miss you for eternity

JZ: Spoken: I'll never forget you, Pharaoh Atemu.


End file.
